As Chance Would Have It
by SamJackShipper
Summary: Sam is acting weird and doing things out of the ordinary. Jack and everyone else needs to find out why. Especially Jack, because he is being affected by it. Total SJR shipfic. Completed.
1. chapter 1

"Ok, so this sucks." Jack thought, almost out loud. He didn't know for how long, but he had definitely been staring out in space thinking about what happened.

"Colonel!" General Hammond yelled, obviously not for the first time. "What the hell are you doing? You've pretty much finished your career, and for what? some adolescent feelings for your 2IC!"

As his thoughts cleared, things started registering in his mind. "Shit! That must have looked so bad! But all it was, was a kiss. A simple kiss… but so deep and passionate and loving and hard and sexy and… oh god… _back_ _on track Colonel_…" he stopped himself. "I have got to get out of here! But I need to explain this shit first… what the hell actually happened? God, that must have looked _so_ bad!"

Then he started to speak, "General, Sir, it looks way worse than it was."

"Well, what the hell happened then Jack? You better explain it quick because just about the whole SGC saw yours and Major Carter's faces very close together, doing god knows what, for a very inappropriate amount of time, IN THE GATE ROOM!"

"Sir, I swear to God, I do not know what happened. One second we were running through the gate, and the next we were kissing. I have no idea why. And I swear sir, we have _never _engaged in _any _sexual activity before…" he then added in his mind, "that is, physically sir… I hope fantasies don't count, cuz if they do, man, I'm screwed!" but he continued on saying out loud, "well… I guess unless you count those times we were both very much under alien influence, and even that wasn't hardly anything, but let's not count those times all the same."

"Jack, to be honest, you and Major Carter both should be court marshaled. And, well, I don't really know what to do to help you right now. What you did was not only a pretty big PDA while on duty, but a _definite_ violation of regulations between a commanding officer and a subordinate officer!" then the general stopped to take a breath to calm down before continuing, "Jesus Christ, you should definitely be court marshaled. I really have to figure out what to do about this." And with that he turned to go, but before he left he said, "And get you ass in the infirmary, _now_!"

"Yes Sir!" Jack replied, then saluting. He turned to go to the infirmary still not being sure of what the hell just happened. "And where the fuck is Carter? She's the one who practically jumped on me once we got through the gate. What the hell is the matter with her? Although," he kept thinking while losing his train of thought, "that kiss was… holy shit! It was amazing, that was, until they were practically tackled being pulled apart from each other. Had they really kissed for a full 3 minutes before they had to be physically pulled away from each other? That was understandably shocking, but _awesomely_ **hot** at the same time." Then he had just about reached the infirmary.

God, as much as he wanted to have some kind of excuse for what had happened, like they were under some kind of alien influence, he knew that _he_ was fine. They were going to get into SO much trouble for this- that is unless something was wrong with Carter. Now, don't get him wrong, he did _not _want anything to have been affecting Sam during that kiss, but it would as sure as hell make things a whole lot easier for both of them.

He knew he liked her, liked her a lot. And, he also knew that she liked him- a lot. He could even say he loved her, no, not just loved her, but was _in _love with her. Over the years, they had been giving each other little promises and reminders about how they felt about each other, although, they knew it could never escalate… obviously, or, at least, not under these circumstances. But, for now, there were always extra smiles, the playful, sarcastic remarks… sometimes when they were passing down folders in a briefing, or passing something- anything, anywhere, they would leave their hands together for just an instant longer than necessary. Then of course off world. He loved being off world. They would always set up their sleeping bags just a little closer together than anyone else, but, best of all had been the eye contact between them. "God, those eyes!" they both thought about each other.

Carter loved his eyes, and he loved hers. They could lose themselves just gazing into each other's eyes. Hers were like vast oceans of endless clear blue water, while his were like deep, dark windows into his soul.


	2. chapter 2

As Chance Would Have It chapter 2

Last time on As Chance Would Have It…

…Carter loved his eyes, while he loved hers. They could lose themselves just gazing into each other's eyes. Hers were like vast oceans of endless clear blue water, while his were like deep dark windows into his soul…

When Janet first looked at the X-rays, her jaw dropped. "This has to be a mistake!" But then she realized, "Holy shit! Sam needs to be restrained, _now_."

Janet hurried to Teal'c and told him, "Guard Major Carter and don't let her leave the infirmary. I'll explain later."

As Jack was on his way to the infirmary, he was almost run over by Dr. Fraiser, which interrupted his train of thought. She was on her way to the general's office in a hurry. But as she passed him, the doctor turned around and told Jack, "Colonel, get to the infirmary, _now_."

"Uhhh," Jack was replying, "I was just on my way there." But by the time he had finished his sentence, she was running off again.

Then she finally got to where she was going. "Sir!" she practically yelled, before gasping for air, while bursting in with out knocking.

The General immediately stood up and asked what the matter was. Janet took one last deep breath and said, "Major Carter is infested with some sort of parasitical organism, but it's not a symbiote. It's pretty damn close though."

"Are you sure?" he replied.

"Yes sir. Positive. I just got the X-rays back and something is definitely there! I had Teal'c go to the infirmary to restrain her if necessary."

Then General Hammond asked, "Could this thing leave her and go into someone else? That would explain her and the Colonel's strange behavior in the gate room this morning."

"I don't know. I would have to run some more tests. But on my way here I ran into Colonel O'Neill, and told him to go to the infirmary. Whatever this is Sir, it's not from earth, and I'm guessing it's not going to be good. I suggest a lockdown of the base so this thing can't get out."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Hammond stated as he picked up his phone and pressed a button. Instantly the alarms were going off and he was informing the SGC that there was a lockdown, and no, it was not a drill. After he was finished, he spoke to Janet again, "Let's get to the infirmary."

"Yes sir."


	3. chapter 3

Last Time on As Chance Would Have It…

… Hammond stated as he picked up his phone and pressed a button. Instantly the alarms were going off and he was informing the SGC that there was a lockdown, and no, it was not a drill. After he was finished, he spoke to Janet again, "Let's get to the infirmary."

"Yes sir."…

Ok, so this isn't all of chapter 3, but i am away from my house til next saturday. so i can't type anymore up because i am away from home... well, i will try anyway. the only reason i can upload this is because i emailed it to myself before i left... hope you like it.

**_Chapter 3_**

Sam sat in the bed as her memories, or rather one, came flooding back. They were all fuzzy, except one. "Oh my god!" she thought, "I kissed Jack!"

Why was that the only thing she remembered clearly? She couldn't remember why, when, or where. Until, "Holy shit! It was in the gate room… the **gate room**; with everyone else there too!" Now she was getting the details. "We had to be pulled apart from each other." Sam remembered as she rubbed her arm thinking of how unnecessarily rough the guards had been… "then again, they were marines, it's how they are trained to be…"

Everything was a haze. Someone shouting 'dial the gate! Transmit the GDO code!'

Then they had run through the gate. She was recalling more now, "We had been under attack from a fleet of Jaffa. The planet was supposed to have been uninhabited." She thought, "the damn MALP needs to get fing long range censors or something!"

So, as far as she could tell, she had jumped on the Colonel as soon as they stepped through the gate. "We _actually_…" but then she started thinking again, "I only remember kissing him, not actually jumping on him. I just have a feeling. What the hell is going on?"

As soon as they had been pulled apart, she had been ordered to the infirmary and Jack to the General's office.

Just then, Jack walked in to the infirmary to see a pretty pissed off looking Sam glaring at one straight-faced Jaffa.

"Teal'c! What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked. "Let me leave!"

"Dr. Fraiser has instructed me to guard you here until she returns."

"What? Why can't I leave?"

"Dr. Fraiser said she would inform me at a later time."

Just then Major Carter looked up and saw Jack walk in. Her face instantly turned from a look of confusion and anger to a reddish color of embarrassment. "Oh my god," she thought. "Can this get _any_ worse?"

"Err, hi." Jack muttered, clearly confused- not only by what happened earlier, but by Teal'c having to guard Sam. "What's going on here? Carter, you look a little pissed."


	4. chapter 4

Last time, on As Chance Would Have It:

Just then, Major Carter looked up and saw Jack walk into the infirmary. Her face instantly turned from a look of confusion and anger to a reddish color of embarassment. "Oh my God." She thought. "Can this get _any _worse?"

"Um, hi." Jack said, clearly confused. "What's going on here? Carter, you look a little pissed."

----------------

For that last bit though, he was definately being sarcastic, as Carter was not just a little pissed, but she was in fact very very pissed.

Teal'c replied before Sam had a chance to. "O'neill, Major Carter is simply angry because i cannot let her leave. Dr. Fraiser has instructed me, rather urgently, to guard her here until she returns. And she has not yet returned."

"Huh," Jack thought. "That explains why she was running to Hammonds office like, 3 minutes ago." Then he said, "She told me to come here... so did the general... um, Major, when we spoke, he was what you could call as: a _bit _more than upset about our little 'encounter' in the gate room." He empasized the word 'bit' to make his statement as sarcastic as possible, seeing as he, well, just liked being sarcastic...

Sam started to turn red again. "I..." she started, but just then, Janet and General Hammond burst into the office with a few airmen as well.

"Don't let anyone leave until I dismiss them." Hammond said, turning to the airmen.

Then he turned to Sam. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she replied. "I am Major Carter, USAF."

"_No_, you are not." Hammond stated. "Who are you and why have you infested Major Carter?"

Sam and Jack's faces both turned, shocked, toward each other. But then Sam's head jerked towards Hammond and a very serious look came onto her face. "I am Kellia." The voice came out of Sam's body but, it was not hers. And, strangely enough, it wasn't a goa'uld's either. It sounded like the voice of another human female.

"Okay, so what the hell do you want from Major Carter?"

"I want nothing from her. I was escaping from that planet; the Jaffa were after me."

"Why?"

"When I went to that planet, I thought I would be safe, but Ba'al found me and sent his Jaffa to capture me."

"Sir." Jack inturrupted, "That would explain why the planet was unin... well, why no one was there before we came. They went to the planet after we sent the MALP, but before we got there."

"Yes, it was a deserted planet. That is why I chose it." The voice coming from Sam said. "Those damn Jaffa! I am sorry that you and your team were almost killed."

"Why were you hiding from them?" the general asked.

"I am the creation of a Goa'uld system lord named Ba'al. Well, an accidental experiment, I guess."

"Huh? What the hell are you then?"

"Please let me finish. As I was saying: I am an experiment. Ba'al was trying to find a way to control other things- humans, Jaffa, animals- with out infesting them himself, but knowing they would do as he said. I guess I am a _cloud_ of sorts."

"A _cloud_?" Jack repeated.

"Yes. I have a consiousness, but I have no body. When I go into someone, I can access their knowledge, or control them- with out them know I was there until I leave. But I could also choose to communicate with them if i want."

"So, Major Carter doesn't know that you are in her?"

"Well, yes. She does now. I told communicated everything to her as I took her over just now."

"Will you leave her?" asked Jack.

"Yes. She does not wish for me to control her."

"So, you can read her mind?"

"No. I can access her past knowledge and thoughts. But I do not know what she is thinking right now."

"Then how do you know she doesn't want you? I know that _we _all know she wouldn't want you, but how do _you_ know?" said Jack.

"Although I can not read what she is thinking, I can pick up on strong emotions she is feeling."

"Okay," General Hammond interupted just as Jack was about to ask another question. "But will you leave?"

"Yes. I will leave this planet and Major Carter if you let me use your Stargate to go to another, uninhabited, world. There is also another condition."

"What's that?"

"That you give me your word you will not inform Ba'al of where I go."

"That's all?"

"Yes. I am not hostile. I just want to get away from the Goa'uld."

"Well alright then. We have a deal." Hammond stated. "Teal'c, will you get Dr. Jackson, explain our situation, and tell him to start looking for a suitible planet?"

"Yes sir." Teal'c replied, while slightly bowing his head as he always does.

"Uhh, can we talk to Carter now?" Jack asked the cloudish type thing.

"If you wish." it said.

Then, another voice came out of Major Carter's body- her voice. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Janet asked.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm fne. Was that a dream or something?"

"No Major Carter, that was real." hammond replied.

"So that conversation was that thing inside me talking? Damn. That felt like some out of whack dream! Very blurry and blackish."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept losing time... I mean, as far as I can tell anyway. Things kept going dark, then suddenly, I would see everyone standing here, but it was all really hazy."

"Well, it wasn't a dream. It was quite real. But, it has agreed to leave you once we find a goa'uld free planet."

"That's great... what are we waiting for then?"

"Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are already working on it. They are searching our records for one right now."

"Okay, now that we know this will be resolved, Major Carter... and the cloud... need to get some rest." Dr. Fraiser stated.

"Alright doctor, but just one more question." Hammond started. "Major, were you under alien influence in the gate room this morning?"

Sam blushed slightly. "Umm.. yes Sir, I believe I was. Everything was cloudy and I can't really remember everything that happened." She finished talking, but continued the thought in her head, "Unless of course if you mean me kissing Jack... _that_ I remember perfectly!... and _damn, _he was good. Especially for not expecting anything like that to happen..."

Dr. Fraiser inturupted his thoughts and said, "Okay people. Everyone out of the room."

Everyone left except Jack, who stayed behind and asked, "Doc, can I stay a few more minutes... I need to ask Carter something."

She sighed before replying, "5 minutes Colonel. That's all."

"Thanks..." then when she left the room like the others, he continued, "So... Carter..." he paused for a minute. "What the hell was with the kiss?"

"Ummm, well... as far as I can tell-" then the cloud thing cut in.

"As soon as I entered her body, I could feel the strong emotions she had, and still has, for you. I would have ignored them, but as soon as we got through the gate and I knew we were safe... or rather, she knew SG-1 was safe, I, well, she, had an overwhelming urge to kiss you. I could tell she had reservations about it, but the feelings were just **_so_** strong!"

"Oh..." Jack started, "so when we kissed, she _was _under alien influence... I mean, it was you, not her?"

The cloud almost thought Jack sounded disapointed... he was so good at hiding his emotions.

"No." the cloud replied. "And I believe i will let her tell you the rest. She does not like me having control over her body."

"Wait... no? She wasn't being controlled?" It was obvious Jack was getting a bit more than _slightly _confused.

"Well, as I was trying to explain before, " the voice of Sam said, so Jack knew it was her. "Was that i think it made me do whatever I did, before we kissed. But, it _was _me when we were... in the act. Then I think it was the cloud again when the guards... um, pulled me off of you." Sam let out a little giggle as she said that last part.

"Oh." he said. "So, it _was _us kissing in the gate room." Jack sounded a little bit happy.

"Yeah." Sam breathed.

"... Sweet..." Jack mumbled just as Dr. Fraiser came back into the room to kick him out.

"I told you 5 minutes Colonel! Now, **out**!" she said as she pointed towards the door.

As he walked out, Sam could have_ sworn _she saw a grin on his face...


	5. chapter 5

Last time, on As Chance Would Have It...

---------

"Oh." he said. "So, it _was _us kissing in the gate room." Jack sounded a little bit happy.

"Yeah." Sam breathed.

"... Sweet..." Jack mumbled just as Dr. Fraiser came back into the room to kick him out.

"I told you 5 minutes Colonel! Now, **out**!" she said as she pointed towards the door.

As he walked out, Sam could have_ sworn _she saw a grin on his face...

-----------

A few days after the cloud left Sam for another planet, Jack strolled into the Major's lab. "Let's take a walk, Carter."

"Umm, okay, Sir." She put down what she was working on and followed him out of the room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they stopped at Jack's personal room. He said, "Major, what I need to talk to you about should be done in private." He stopped and tilted his head towards one of the surviellance recorders, " you know, with out the cameras..."

He opened the door to his room. "Alright Sir." Sam said. As she walked into his room, all she could think was, "Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod! He pissed! He would have to be to talk to me about it in private... that damn kiss!"

But he suprised her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Was the cloud serious?"

"About what sir?"

"Your feelings... about me."

Sam's cheeks turned a light pink color and broke their eye contact by looking at the floor. She then said, "Well... yes, sir. It was." She hadn't wanted to tell him that herself because she didn't want to look like a dumb blond who had fallen for her coworker... her CO coworker to be more specific.

But he suprised her again by placing his hand underneath her chin and lifting her face up towards his. He gave her a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"It's better than the first time." Jack thought because neither of them, or atleast him, wasn't confused by what was going on. On the other hand though, Sam was confused as hell.

"What is he doing?" she thought. "What am I doing? It's against regul- Oh, screw the rules! I love him, and I'm pretty damn sure he loves me!"

Soon the kiss escelated and Sam put her arms around Jack' neck. He gently pshed her up against the door and locked it with his free hand. She heard the click, and was glad he remembered; she definately didn't want anyone to walk in on this...

----------

Author's note:

Alright! So this is an ending, BUT if you guys want, I have a little more to add to this ending... if you want...

(Please say you want to read the other ending!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate Sg1 blah blah blah, yada yada yada, and all that jazz

* * *

**Author's Note- **Alright, so it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I am still getting reviews of readers wanting to see the alternate ending. Well… heh heh, I lost it, and since it's been a long time since I wrote, I can't really remember what it was about. Sorry guys. To try and make it better, I'm just going to continue the story.  Anyway, you guys are awesome. Thanks so much for reading my story!

* * *

_Last time on **As Chance Would Have It**_…

_What is he doing?_ She thought. _What am I doing? It's against regul- Oh, screw the rules! I think I'm in love with him, and I'm pretty damn sure he loves me!_

Soon the kiss escalated and Sam put her arms around Jack' neck. He gently pushed her up against the door and locked it with his free hand. She heard the click, and was glad he remembered; she definitely didn't want anyone to walk in on this...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Sam walked down the halls of the SGC with a broad smile on her face. _I can't believe this happened. _She thought to herself. _But Oh-My-God, it was amazing!_ A few airmen walked passed her and saluted. Carter was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost forgot to salute back. She continued on her way to her lab.

Janet passes Sam on her way to the infirmary and noticed something different about Sam. _She looks happy; really, really happy, _Janet thought. _Well, happier than she's looked in a long time anyway._

As Sam walked into her laboratory, someone was waiting there for her. "Why hello there Major Carter." Jack grinned.

Sam blushed a little bit, remembering last night's events (for the umpteenth time) and nodded. "Colonel."

Jack just stood there, looking at her, until he walked towards her stopping only inches away from her face. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Her eyes widened a little and replied, "Sir… the cameras…"

"Relax Sam," he replied gently. "They don't have audio."

"Oh. Well, in that case Jack, I love you too." She looked him in the eyes and gave him a big smile. "And last night was **amazing**."

He tilted his head the side and said, "**You** were amazing Sam. You **are** amazing."

Sam's heart started to go a lot faster than normal and she wondered if Jack could hear the loud pounding. God, she loved this man.

Just then Daniel walked in. "Uh, hey you two."

In an instant Sam and Jack were five feet apart from each other and were once again Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. "Err, yes! Good work on the reactor Carter… your explanations were very insightful." And with that, the Colonel abruptly turned around and walked out of the room.

Daniel turnedandwatched Jack leave. _Well that was weird, _he thought. When he turned back to Sam, was it his imagination, or was she trying to catch her breath? But before he could even finish his thought, she turned around and opened her laptop.It was then Daniel noticed that, for once, there was absolutely nothing on Sam's work table except for a few papers. _What the hell was Jack talking about?_ _Sam didn't have any work to show him… what's going on?_ he thought.

Sam turned back towards Daniel. She had gotten her breathing back in control and was trying not to look embarrassed. "Hi Daniel; what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much; I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, the whole cloud thing must have been horrible."

Sam laughed silently to herself. "Actually, it wasn't as bad as you might think it'd be. It uh, it answered some questions for me."

"Oh?"

"Just some personal issues I've had a hard time figuring out for the past couple years."

"Aw, I'm happy for you!" said Daniel, smiling.

"Thanks Daniel."

"No problem. Well, I better start getting ready. I'm going off world for a few days for an archeological dig on P4x-972 with SG-11. "

"Well have fun with that." Sam said sarcastically as she went over and gave him a hug. "And be safe. We don't want another Unas dragging you off again."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Daniel replied dryly. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Alright, bye!" Sam gave a small wave as he left the lab.

Sam suddenly wanted to go on some sort of mission, to do something action packed. But then she remembered that SG-1 was on stand down for the next week and a half still. General Hammond had ordered it as a way for Sam to rest after the whole cloud thing. When she had told him she was fine 3 days after the cloud left, he had replied, "Well, SG-1 hasn't had vacation time for a while. And I think all of you need some rest, especially you major. So you're not going anywhere until this two weeks is up. In fact, leave the SGC. Go do something on this planet."

Apparently when he said SG-1, he had meant only her and Jack because Teal'c went to Chulak to see his family, and Daniel was going on that dig for a few days.

_Oh well. I guess I'll get some paper work done._

Sam worked on this and that, catching up on reports and such till around 1300 hours when she noticed she'd been working for almost 6 straight hours. She heard her stomach growl and realized how hungry she was.

She left her lab and walked to the elevator. As she was about to push the button for the floor of the cafeteria, she thought of a better idea. _I'll just go see what Mr. Hot Stuff is up to… _Then she grasped what she had just thought. _Hot Stuff? Jesus, what am I, in the 7th grade? _But then she laughed. _Well, I'd like someone try and tell me he's not incredibly sexy. _She mused.

God, she was **so** happy about last night.

* * *

Author's note: So i hope you liked it! please review :) 


End file.
